Infidelidade
by Pink Potter
Summary: Ofegando, ele a beijou, e em seguida, deitouse ao seu lado. Narcissa virouse para ele a fim de colocar a cabeça sobre seu tórax. Ele, então, acariciou os cabelos loiros dela, carinhosamente, fazendoa sorrir. Aquele simples gesto trouxe uma felicidade inéd


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail:   
Título: Infidelidade  
Sinopse: Ofegando, ele a beijou, e em seguida, deitou-se ao seu lado. Narcissa virou-se para ele a fim de colocar a cabeça sobre seu tórax. Ele, então, acariciou os cabelos loiros dela, carinhosamente, fazendo-a sorrir. Aquele simples gesto trouxe uma felicidade inédita; não tinha momentos assim com Lucius. Ele proporcionava prazer, é verdade, mas nada, além disso. Nenhuma palavra ou gesto de carinho. Balançou a cabeça levemente para afastar tais pensamentos. Não queria um motivo para entristecer-se.  
Shipper: James Potter/Narcissa Malfoy  
Classificação: NC-17  
Gênero: Romance/Drama  
Spoilers: nenhum  
Status: Completa  
Idioma: Português  
Observação: Há algumas cenas de NC mais adiante na fic. D

**_Infidelidade_**

_Suspirou levemente, cheia de tédio. Realmente odiava aquelas festas monótonas que Lucius a obrigava a ir. Tomou um gole de champanhe, e percorreu o salão com o olhar. Eram sempre os mesmos convidados; pessoas do Ministério da Magia ou de influência no mundo bruxo, ninguém realmente interessante. Um sorriso malicioso se esboçou em seus lábios quando encontrou James Potter com o olhar. Talvez houvesse algumas pessoas interessantes. ___

_Pensou em se aproximar discretamente; ia dar o primeiro passo, porém se conteve ao vê-la se aproximar. Amaldiçoou-a mentalmente. Jamais entenderia o que viam em Lílian Evans; considerava-a uma mulher de beleza razoável, enjoativa. Sem falar na pose de mulher bondosa que não cansava de exibir. Revirou os olhos; talvez fosse despeito, mas Narcissa não admitiria. ___

_Esperou que a ruiva se afastasse novamente, para cumprimentar algum conhecido, e caminhou até James. Sua beleza sim era interessante; ela esboçou um sorriso no canto dos lábios ao perceber os olhares que recebia ao atravessar o salão. Seu longo vestido dourado arrastava-se pelo piso graciosamente. Seu sorriso se expandiu ao notar o olhar do próprio James ao vê-la se aproximar. ___

_- Divertindo-se muito, Potter? – ela questionou antes de tomar um outro gole de champanhe. ___

_- Na verdade, não. Só venho para essas festas porque sou obrigado. – James respondeu, desviando o olhar de Narcissa. ___

_- Teme não conseguir se controlar se me olhar nos olhos? – ele suspirou, antes de finalmente encará-la.___

_- Aqui não, Narcissa! – ela sorriu.___

_- Claro... A sua preciosa noiva poderia terminar com você não é? – ela o provocou.___

_- Ou o seu **precioso** noivo poderia machucá-la... – Narcissa baixou a vista por um momento.___

_- Preocupado, Potter? – ela sorriu maliciosamente – Eu não pensei que chegaria a despertar algo assim em você.___

_- Oh, querida... Você realmente não imagina o que significa para mim, não é? – James perguntou carinhosamente, com um sorriso amável nos lábios. Maldito fosse por tratá-la tão docemente. ___

_- Um caso passageiro? – perguntou baixo, enquanto olhava para os lados.___

_- Não, você é muito mais que isso para mim, Cissa. – a mulher ficou séria, com o olhar perdido nos olhos dele. Jamais entenderia como se tornou amante de James Potter, mas a verdade era que agora já não sabia mais viver sem o carinho dele. ___

_- Será que eu estou atrapalhando a conversa? – ela gelou ao ouvir a voz de Lucius atrás de si. ___

_- Claro que não, Malfoy. Como está? – James perguntou, apesar de aparentar não ter gostado da interrupção. ___

_- Ótimo, Potter. – o homem colocou a mão nas costas da noiva, possessivamente – Muito trabalho?___

_- Sim, bastante. E você deve saber sobre os rumores desse novo bruxo que anseia ao poder. ___

_- Já ouvi falar. Minha área é mais administrativa, Potter. – Narcissa ficou tensa.___

_- Realmente. – James forçou um sorriso.___

_- Agora, com licença. Vou apresentar **minha** bela noiva a uns conhecidos. – ela sorriu discretamente, antes de sair ao lado de Lucius. _

Abriu os olhos para encontrar o teto do quarto parcialmente iluminado pela pouca luz da lua que adentrava pela janela. Encontrou a cama vazia, o que já não era nenhuma novidade. Acostumara-se a dormir sozinha nesses anos de casada. Talvez, dormisse mais tempo sozinha que ao lado de Lucius. Um sorriso triste surgiu em seus lábios ao lembrar-se do sonho que acabara de ter. Não. Não era um sonho, mas sim uma antiga lembrança. Essas memórias sempre a perseguiam.

Afastou os lençóis de seda, e levantou. Caminhou até a imensa janela de vidro que havia em seu quarto. Não encontrou lua no céu naquela noite, havia poucas estrelas. Deu um pequeno sorriso antes respirar bem perto do vidro para embaçá-lo. E com o indicador ela desenhou duas letras entrelaçadas. Não teve muito tempo para ficar observando o J&N que escrevera, porque a porta do quarto foi aberta violentamente.

- Maldição! – ela se assustou com a alteração e nervosismo do marido.

- O que aconteceu?

- Malditos Potter's! Malditos! – ele repetia enraivecido, sem prestar muita atenção à esposa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa aos Potter's? – tentou saber. Uma estranha sensação percorreu seu corpo ao pensar que algo de ruim havia acontecido a James.

- Eu estou me lixando para o que aconteceu aos Potter's! O mestre, Narcissa...

- O mestre? – a mulher perguntou, confusa.

- Algo deu errado hoje, e o mestre foi derrotado.

- O Ja... Potter, o derrotou?

- Não. Eu não sei direito ainda o que aconteceu, mas foi o menino. Algo aconteceu entre o mestre e o menino! Demônios! – Lucius derrubou todas as coisas que havia na penteadeira da esposa – Pelo menos, os Potter's estão mortos!

- M-mortos... – ela piscou várias vezes, ainda tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Sentiu-se zonza e enjoada, e se não houvesse a janela atrás de si teria caído. Aquilo só aumentou a raiva de Lucius.

- Ah, é mesmo... Eu tinha esquecido da sua paixonete pelo maldito Potter. – ele despejou com raiva. Ele nunca teve provas de que Narcissa e James tiveram um caso, mas sempre desconfiou.

- Eu não sei do que está falando! – Narcissa protestou, fazendo seu máximo para não deixar nenhuma lágrima escapar.

- Eu não sou burro, Narcissa! – Lucius levantou a voz, e ela tremeu quando o marido se aproximou. Pôde sentir o cheiro de álcool, e isto só aumentou o seu medo.

- James e eu nunca... – ele a silenciou com um tapa. A mulher deixou escapar um grito abafado.

- CALA A BOCA! Nunca mais repita o nome daquele homem! Um fraco, traidor de sangue... Um idiota que casou com uma sangue-ruim! E agora estão mortos! – ele sorriu satisfeito. Ao menos algo de "bom" havia acontecido – Mortos! Para minha alegria, pois nunca mais precisarei olhar para aquele maldito devorar a _minha_ mulher com os olhos.

Ele gargalhou ainda bem perto dela. Narcissa não ousava encará-lo, mantinha a vista baixa, e se controlava para não chorar. Não faria isso na frente dele; seu orgulho não permitia. Lucius se afastou finalmente, mas antes de deixar o quarto, parou para mirá-la mais uma vez.

- Não ouse abrir a boca, entendeu? Eu não sei como as coisas serão devido a este último acontecimento. – ele a alertou. Então, finalmente deixou o aposento.

Suas pernas cederam, e encostada à janela, ela "escorregou" até o chão. Sua mão direita tocava a bochecha avermelhada e dolorida. Contudo, as lágrimas que finalmente escaparam não simbolizam a dor física. Ainda não podia acreditar que James estava morto. "Seu" James... Riu em meio a sua tristeza. Sim, ele era tão seu quanto de Lílian Potter. E simplesmente não pôde evitar um pensamento egoísta e maldoso; desejou que ele tivesse sobrevivido, mas apenas ele. Abraçou as próprias pernas, e apoiou a testa aos joelhos.

_Saiu de uma loja do Beco Diaginal de braços dados com Lucius. O homem despediu-se com um rápido beijo nos lábios, e seguiu para resolver uns negócios. Caminhou sem pressa por entre as pessoas, observando as vitrines. Não percebeu que alguém a acompanhava, e assustou-se quando ele a chamou.___

_- Senhorita Black? – virou-se e encontrou James Potter. Ergueu a sobrancelha, surpresa.___

_- Potter... – ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e já ia seguir seu caminho, mas ele o impediu.___

_- Posso falar com a senhorita?___

_- É realmente necessário? ___

_- Creio que importante. ___

_- Pode falar, então.___

_- Eu gostaria de saber se a senhorita tem alguma noção sobre as atividades do seu noivo. – ela sorriu ironicamente.___

_- Sim, o Lucius trabalha no Ministério da Magia, acho estranho que você não sabia disso. – James revirou os olhos.___

_- Não falo dessas atividades. Seu noivo é suspeito de envolvimento com...___

_- Potter, não perca seu tempo me falando sobre suspeitas. – ela o cortou.___

_- Minha intenção é justamente obter provas, por isso vim falar com a senhorita!___

_- Eu não sei de nada, não posso ajudá-lo. – Narcissa deu as costas, e ia se afastar quando sentiu a mão dele segurar seu pulso. ___

_- Sabe uma coisa que nunca vou entender? Como uma mulher tão atraente é noiva de alguém como Lucius Malfoy. – ela quis sorrir, mas se conteve. ___

_- Talvez porque os homens como James Potter prefiram mulheres boazinhas como a Lílian Evan. – o moreno corou de leve, surpreso com o comentário. Dessa vez, ela não segurou o sorriso – Desista, Potter... Não vai conseguir nada sobre Lucius comigo.___

_Então, ela puxou o braço, e se afastou. De alguma forma James tinha conseguindo balançá-la naquele momento. E sempre que o encontrava o "provocava". Não sabia exatamente o porquê, mas se sentia atraída. Não tinha intenção de romper com Lucius, sua família jamais permitiria; do mesmo modo que imaginava que ele não tinha intenção de terminar com Evans. Isso, entretanto, não os impedia de ter um "caso". Ria sozinha todas as vezes que pensava nisso; apesar de responder as suas provocações, James não parecia o tipo de homem que tem casos. ___

_Foi surpreendida, porém, quando o encontrou certa vez no Ministério de Magia; havia ido resolver um problema, e assim que terminou, ao entrar no elevador, o encontrou. Por um momento pareceu hesitar entrar. Mas apenas por um momento. Notou um sorriso no canto dos lábios ao se aproximar. ___

_- Feliz em me ver, Potter? ___

_- Deveria? – Narcissa o encarou por vários segundos, antes de seu olhar recair sobre os lábios dele. Sem nem perceber, no instante seguinte, as mãos dele já estavam em sua cintura, e a boca do moreno cobria a sua num beijo intenso. Contudo, o beijo não durou o tanto que gostariam, pois James se afastou. ___

_- Consciência já pesou? – provocou, ainda próxima a James. ___

_- Isso é loucura, não é? – ela riu. ___

_- Claro. Basta saber se vai continuar fazendo loucuras ou já se arrependeu. ___

_- Seria impossível me arrepender. – ele disse, antes de puxá-la para outro beijo. Porém, foi ainda mais rápido que o primeiro, pois o elevador parou, e escutaram a voz anunciando o térreo. ___

_- Até mais, Potter. – ela se despediu antes de se afastar._

Tocou os lábios levemente ao lembrar do primeiro beijo entre eles. Riu tristemente ao pensar que nunca mais sentira o gosto dele. Com as duas mãos, limpou as lágrimas do rosto e ficou de pé; não havia nada que pudesse fazer. Deixou o quarto, e caminhou pelo corredor parcialmente iluminado por castiçais. Parou em frente a uma das portas, e após abri-la, seguiu até o grande berço prateado que havia no aposento.

Deu um pequeno sorriso, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos loiros do menino que dormia tranquilamente. Agora que James se fora, seu filho seria sua única alegria; a única cor que restara para dar vida a seus dias tristes e monótonos. Beijou carinhosamente a testa do pequeno, e não conseguiu deixar de pensar no filho de James. Tinha quase a mesma idade, e agora estava sem pai e mãe. Sentiu-se penalizada, mas apenas por uns minutos. Aquela criança era filho da outra. Não deveria sentir pena. Saiu silenciosamente do quarto, a fim de não acordar o pequeno Draco.

Fechou a porta do quarto do filho, e seguiu em silêncio para a biblioteca da mansão. Com a varinha, acendeu os castiçais da biblioteca, iluminando as diversas prateleiras repletas de livros de todos os tipos. Em passos lentos, chegou até as últimas estantes, e procurou um determinado livro com os olhos. Um pequeno sorriso se formou em seus lábios ao pegá-lo, e após tocar a varinha sobre ele e dizer algumas palavras, o livro brilhou em suas mãos e se abriu.

Dentro dele estavam todas as cartas que James já lhe mandara, cada uma delas tinha um significado especial. Tinha memorizado todas elas, e jamais se cansava de ler. Pegou uma delas, e seu olhar perdeu-se na letra pequena e inclinada de James. Era como se pudesse ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras gentis e carinhosas. Narcissa fechou os olhos, enquanto aproximava a carta para perto de si.

_Assustou-se ao ver aquela coruja no parapeito de sua janela. Sorte que suas irmãs não estavam por perto; conhecia-as muito bem para saber que não sossegariam até que contasse tudo que estava acontecendo. E definitivamente não queria contar que estava trocando correspondências com James Potter. Confiava em suas irmãs, mas ainda assim... Elas poderiam deixar escapar, e se Lucius soubesse. Nem queria pensar nessa possibilidade. ___

_Pegou o envelope, excitada. Sorriu maliciosamente ao ler a carta, finalmente ele aceitara um encontro. Não conseguiu evitar um certo nervosismo. Era arriscado o que estavam fazendo, e James deixara bem claro que não queria perder sua **noiva**. Narcissa também não queria que Lucius descobrisse e rompesse o noivado. Contudo, a mistura do desejo com a sensação de perigo a excitava ainda mais. Respirou fundo, e resolveu se preparar para o "encontro".___

_Chegou no horário e local escolhido por James. Era um chalé aconchegante e distante do centro de Londres. Sorriu ao vê-lo na entrada, esperando-a. Aproximou-se, parando perto do moreno. James parecia ligeiramente corado e desconfortável. ___

_- Arrependido, Potter? Eu não o obriguei a vir... ___

_- Eu vim porque quis, Narcissa. ___

_- Narcissa? Quando deixei de ser a senhorita Black? – ela perguntou.___

_- Nesse exato momento... E eu também deixo de ser Potter... – James a segurou pela cintura e a puxou para perto de si – James, está bem?___

_- James... – ela disse sensualmente antes de beijá-lo.___

_- Isso. – o homem sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, e mordeu levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha esquerda. ___

_- Você costuma trazer suas amantes aqui?___

_- Você é a primeira... – James afastou-se um pouco para encará-la – E única. ___

_Narcissa sorriu e no instante seguinte estava sentindo os lábios dele tocarem a curva de seu pescoço. James a guiou até o chalé, mas sem interromper o contato de sua boca com a pele dela. Havia apenas dois cômodos, um banheiro e uma sala, na qual havia uma cama de casal cheia de almofadas; próximo à lareira havia um sofá e uma mesinha de centro. Ali também tinha uma mesa com quatro cadeiras, e alguns armários. Cada espaço do chalé fora devidamente avaliado para se aproveitar ao máximo. ___

_Eles sentaram-se na cama, agora a beijava nos lábios. Suas mãos deslizavam pelas costas dela, enquanto as de Narcissa bagunçavam ainda mais seu cabelo. Contudo, quando sentiu uma das mãos da mulher descer por seu pescoço até seu tórax, ele parou o beijo. Ela o olhou, interrogativa, James apenas sorriu.___

_- Eu preparei uma bebida para nós. – ele levantou e foi pegar dois drinks que havia sobre a mesinha perto do sofá. ___

_- Não precisaria me embebedar para conseguir dormir comigo, James. – o homem riu.___

_- Essa nunca foi minha intenção. – entregou o copo, e voltou a sentar-se ao lado dela. Era uma bebida avermelhada com leve teor alcoólico, e algumas pedras de gelo dentro.___

_- Hum... Uma delícia. ___

_- Imaginei que gostaria... ___

_- Desse jeito eu vou querer vir outras vezes aqui. – a loira brincou com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios.___

_- Está convidada desde já. – quando restou apenas gelo, ele tomou o copo da mão dela, deixando-o sobre o criado-mudo. ___

_- Ótimo. – ela o olhou bem nos olhos, antes de puxá-lo pela nuca para um beijo.___

_O moreno a deitou na cama, ficando sobre ela. Começou a distribuir beijos pelo pescoço de Narcissa, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia a mulher alisando suas costas. Mordiscava de leve a pele alva dela, sentindo seu gosto estranhamente delicioso, como se o pecado aumentasse o prazer. Ajudou-a retirar a blusa, deixando-a apenas o sutiã vermelho. Seus lábios beijaram a região ente os seios dela, e ele sorriu ao ouvi-la ofegar. ___

_James parou por um breve instante, e esticou o braço para pegar um dos copos sobre o criado-mudo. Narcissa não entendera, a princípio, mas riu ao vê-lo apanhar uma das pedras de gelo, e começar a deslizar sobre sua pele. Tremeu de leve no primeiro contato com a água congelada, mas depois, a maneira como ele deslizava o gelo, e depois sugava a água que ficava, a deixou ainda mais excitada. ___

_Decidida a experimentar aquilo também, ela inverteu as posições, e sentou sobre James. Ajudou o homem a retirar a camisa, e sorriu maliciosamente quando notou o membro enrijecido dele sobre si, e o torturou um pouco, friccionando seu corpo contra ele. James gemeu, suas mãos sobre as coxas dela, acariciando-as. Narcissa parou de movimentar-se, mesmo sob protestos do moreno, e após pegar um outro gelo do copo, fez o mesmo que o homem fizera. Deslizou o gelo sobre o tórax dele, e em seguida fez o mesmo trajeto com a língua.___

_Quando se cansou disso, a loira começou a distribuir beijos e mordidas pelo pescoço dele. Não percebeu quando James desabotoou seu sutiã. O homem trocou de posição novamente, e sorriu para ela antes de direcionar seus lábios para um dos seios dela. James sugava e mordiscava levemente o mamilo, enquanto massageava o outro. Ouvir os gemidos dela o deixava ainda mais excitado. Beijava o outro seio da loira, no momento em que sentiu as mãos dela procurarem seu membro. ___

_Afastou-se um pouco para mirar a face dela. Uma bela face, um sorriso travesso. Uma mulher atrevida e sensual que o enlouquecia. Ele sorriu e saiu de cima dela, deitando-se ao seu lado. Narcissa terminou de despir-se, e sentou na cama. Ela desabotoou a calça dele, e o ajudou a retirar a peça. Sentou sobre ele, mas de um modo que ele não a penetrasse. Parecia que queria torturá-lo. Seus lábios buscaram os dele, e ela o beijou intensamente. Então, sua boca voltou-se para o pescoço dele. James estava enlouquecendo, precisava dela urgentemente. ___

_Ele a afastou fazendo-a sorrir, e após inverter as posições e ficar sobre ela, finalmente ele a penetrou. Gemeram juntos no primeiro momento, como se aquele simples movimento os tivesse levado a loucura. Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele que era apenas o começou, e sorriu. O moreno começou se movimentar lentamente, enquanto a beijava nos lábios. Ela o envolveu com as pernas, incentivando-o a mover-se mais rápido. Narcissa arfava e gemia no ouvido do homem, e vez ou outra dizia o nome dele. ___

_James aumentou ainda mais a velocidade e a força. Aos poucos percebeu que ela estava ficando tensa, e após isso não demorou a mulher chegar ao orgasmo. Ela murmurou o nome dele, e o homem movimentou-se mais algumas vezes, antes de também chegar ao seu limite. Ofegando, ele a beijou, e em seguida, deitou-se ao seu lado. Narcissa virou-se para ele a fim de colocar a cabeça sobre seu tórax. Ele, então, acariciou os cabelos loiros dela, carinhosamente, fazendo-a sorrir. Aquele simples gesto trouxe uma felicidade inédita; não tinha momentos assim com Lucius. Ele proporcionava prazer, é verdade, mas nada, além disso. Nenhuma palavra ou gesto de carinho. Balançou a cabeça levemente para afastar tais pensamentos. Não queria um motivo para entristecer-se. ___

_- Diga que viremos outras vezes... – ela pediu. ___

_- Deseja voltar aqui? ___

_- Muito. ___

_- Então, nós voltaremos. – James disse._

Ainda parecia impossível acreditar que ele realmente se fora. Com as cartas e o livro nas mãos, seguiu para a escrivaninha que havia na biblioteca. Puxou a cadeira e sentou, colocando os pergaminhos sobre a mesa. Escolheu uma carta qualquer, e sorriu ao lembrar daquele momento. Como poderia conformar-se que jamais poderia vê-lo novamente. Algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, molhando o pergaminho.

_- Alguém a espera? ___

_- Como? – Narcissa perguntou sem entender.___

_- Perguntei se há alguém a sua espera. Você olha nesse relógio a cada cinco minutos. – Lucius não parecia contente ao dizer aquilo.___

_- Eu marquei com algumas amigas... – mentiu.___

_- Amigas? Suas amigas são mais importantes que seu noivo? – ele se aproximou, beijando-lhe o pescoço. ___

_- Claro que não, mas há muito tempo que não as vejo.___

_- Eu espero que essas amigas não deixem marcas em você. – Narcissa tremeu por dentro. ___

_- Não seja bobo... – ia afastar-se, mas Lucius a segurou pelo braço.___

_- Eu não sou bobo, Narcissa. E eu vou avisar-lhe apenas uma vez... Se eu souber que está sendo infiel, eu rompo nosso noivado. – avisou, apertando-lhe o braço. ___

_- Eu não sou infiel. Eu lhe disse que me machuquei no banheiro. – ela disse irritada. Certa vez, Lucius vira uma marca vermelha em suas costas. Uma marca que James deixara com seus dentes. ___

_- Pois me parecia um outro tipo de marca. ___

_- Eu lhe garanto que não é! – Narcissa o encarou, séria. A pressão que o homem fazia sobre seu braço, a estava machucando. Sua pele branca já estava vermelha. ___

_- Ótimo. Nosso casamento é um excelente negócio, mas não permitirei que me faça de idiota! Você entendeu?___

_- Claro. – ele a soltou brutamente, derrubando-a sobre o sofá. A mulher passou a mão sobre o braço, agora, levemente roxo. ___

_- Tenho outros afazeres agora. Pode encontrar suas amigas, querida. – disse com um sorriso falso. Aproximou-se para beijá-la, e depois foi embora.___

_- Maldito! – ela murmurou baixinho. ___

_Levantou-se irritada e foi para o quarto se arrumar. As ameaças de Lucius não a amedrontavam, e jamais deixaria James. Os momentos que compartilhava com ele eram os melhores que tinha, não se importava se para o moreno ela era apenas a outra. Enquanto ele a quisesse, ela seria dele. Seguiu, então, para o chalé, apesar de estar um pouco atrasada. Quando apareceu, James parecia preocupado.___

_- Até que enfim, pensei que algo havia lhe acontecido. ___

_- Apenas tive um contratempo que me atrasou. – ela sorriu. ___

_- Ele?___

_- Lucius está desconfiado... – Narcissa contou.___

_- Deseja que não nos encontremos mais? – James perguntou após abraçá-la.___

_- Só se não me quiser mais. ___

_- Eu te quero sempre, Cissa. – a mulher deu um pequeno sorriso. Amava quando ele a chamava daquela forma. ___

_- E ela? Não desconfia? – ele baixou a vista, visivelmente sentindo-se culpado.___

_- Não. Lily confia em mim. – James disse. Diferente de Narcissa, o moreno sentia-se culpado com a traição. ___

_- Você parece sentir tanto por estar traindo. Eu não entendo por que continua?___

_- Eu a amo muito, enganá-la é uma culpa que carregarei para sempre. – ele confessou – Mas ao mesmo tempo, eu preciso de você também. O que temos é diferente.___

_- Eu não me sinto culpada por trai-lo. ___

_- Talvez por que não o ame. ___

_- O meu noivado não é como o seu, querido. – ela acariciou os cabelos dele – O que nos uni é o interesse de nossas famílias na pureza do sangue. ___

_- Você pode lutar contra isso... Pode negar casar-se!___

_- Não, eu não posso, James.___

_- Claro que pode. – ele insistiu.___

_- Eu não quero.___

_- Por que não?___

_- Porque o homem que me faria desistir de tudo já tem uma noiva. – Narcissa falou, deixando-o em silêncio.___

_- Talvez haja um outro alguém e... – ela o silenciou ao pressionar o indicador contra os lábios dele.___

_- Só você me faria desistir de Lucius. E eu sei que você a ama demais para abandoná-la. ___

_- Cissa...___

_- Não vamos falar sobre isso. – a loira o beijou nos lábios. Sentiu as mãos dele puxarem sua blusa, e depois os beijos de James em seu pescoço. Fechou os olhos para sentir aquela sensação maravilhosa, até que ele parou. Ia protestar, mas ao ver a expressão dele, ergueu a sobrancelha confusa – O que foi?___

_- O que é isso em seu braço? – Narciss suspirou.___

_- Nada. ___

_- Essa marca avermelhada é nada para você? – ele pareceu irritado. ___

_- James, por favor...___

_- Responda, Narcissa... Quem fez isso? ___

_- Lucius! – ela confessou. James se afastou irritado, e passou as mãos pelos cabelos.___

_- Como ele se atreveu a machucá-la?___

_- Isso não foi nada.___

_- Ah, claro... Por enquanto não é nada. – o moreno falou – Mas e depois?___

_- Não vamos discutir sobre isso, certo? Lucius se alterou, mas não foi nada sério. E a culpa disso tudo é sua que deixou aquela marca vermelha em minhas costas!___

_- Ele viu a marca? – ela acenou com a cabeça – Perdoe-me, querida... Eu não tinha intenção de mordê-la com tanta força.___

_- Tudo bem. Agora, por favor, vamos esquecer isso? – Narcissa pediu. James a olhou com uma expressão triste, e a abraçou.___

_- Lucius não a merece, Cissa. – murmurou perto do ouvido dela, fazendo-a sorrir.___

_- Não se preocupe comigo, eu vou ficar bem. ___

_- Vai mesmo? – ele suspirou, enquanto passava a mão pelo cabelo dela._

Respirou fundo, ao mesmo tempo em que desviou o olhar dos pergaminhos para a janela. Um pequeno sorriso nos lábios, e algumas lágrimas escaparam por seus olhos. Não tinha mais certeza se ficaria mesmo bem. Antes, as indelicadezas de Lucius não significavam muito, porque ela sabia que teria o carinho do outro.

Mas, e agora? Quem a confortaria após uma briga com o marido? De quem receberia os carinhos gentis? Fechou os olhos, recostando-se à cadeira, sua vida não seria mais a mesma. Ficou vários minutos na mesma posição, com o olhar perdido no céu negro do lado de fora da janela. Dezenas de lembranças iam e vinham em sua mente, o que aumentava mais a sua tristeza.

_A simplicidade chegava a ser patética. Como alguém poderia casar-se num lugar tão sem graça? Os trouxas realmente não sabiam o que era um casamento elegante e fino. Ainda não podia acreditar que James concordara que seu casamento seguisse as tradições trouxas. E aquele vestido... Branco? Definitivamente seu casamento fora mais impressionante. Revirou os olhos, entediada, enquanto assistia a cerimônia entre os convidados. ___

_Parou de pensar na aparência do casamento, quando ouviu o homem que realizava a cerimônia perguntar a James, se ele aceitava Lílian Evans como sua esposa. Seu coração acelerou e seu mundo pareceu parar naquele momento, como se houvesse possibilidade de ele dizer "não". Deu um sorriso triste, entretanto, quando James aceitou. Sempre imaginou que ele não a abandonaria, mas estaria mentindo se afirmasse que não desejara que isso acontecesse. ___

_Quando o casamento terminou, Narcissa os observou deixar a Igreja, sorridentes e visivelmente felizes. Baixou a cabeça e escondeu-se entre os convidados; não queria que ele a visse. Não naquele momento. Assim, quando o casal deixou a Igreja, ela procurou um lugar reservado e desaparatou.___

_Por vários minutos ela ficou apenas observando a festa, escondida atrás de algumas árvores que cercavam o local da festa. Após várias danças, Lílian se afastou para cumprimentar alguns convidados; era o momento perfeito para chamá-lo. Pegou sua varinha e murmurou um feitiço na direção de James. Quando o moreno sentiu o leve impacto de algo em seu braço, procurou o que o acertara. Um sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dele ao vê-la escondida, e discretamente rumou até ela. ___

_- Horroroso! – ela rolou os olhos, cruzando os braços – Quem em sã consciência prefere uma cerimônia tão monótona?___

_- Pelo visto não gostou da tradição trouxa...___

_- De modo algum. Eu não entendo como você concordou, James. Nossa tradição é, sem dúvida, mais bela. ___

_- Casamentos que seguem a tradição bruxa me entristecem...___

_- E por quê? – perguntou, completamente chocada.___

_- Porque eles me lembram o seu casamento... O dia em que você se uniu aquele homem. – ela descruzou os braços, ao mesmo tempo em que um sorriso bobo se esboçava em seus lábios – E eu lhe asseguro que aquele foi o dia mais triste de minha vida.___

_- Eu juro que queria te odiar agora, seria mais fácil... Mas você só faz com que eu te ame mais. – Narcissa confessou. ___

_- Eu tentei te odiar também no dia do seu casamento, mas não obtive êxito. ___

_- Somos loucos? ___

_- Eu acho que não...___

_- Você tem certeza? ___

_- Não... Talvez haja alguma insanidade em nós. – ambos sorriram. ___

_- É, eu concordo. Dá para acreditar que uma parte de mim está feliz? E somente porque eu sei que ela te ama e o fará feliz... – ela baixou a vista – Entretanto, uma outra parte de mim, bem maior, desmoronou quando ouviu o seu "sim". ___

_- Oh, Cissa... – ele deu um passo em direção à loira, mas ao mesmo tempo ela deu um passo para trás.___

_- Não... Hoje não. – ela disse, os olhos brilhando.___

_- Por que não?___

_- É o meu presente de casamento para a senhora Potter... Hoje você é apenas dela. – o homem sorriu. ___

_- Narcissa Malfoy boazinha? – James brincou, fazendo-a sorrir.___

_- Jamais, Potter... Vamos pensar que hoje eu não estou com vontade de você... – uma lágrima rolou pela face dela, após um sorriso triste – Até, James. _

Abriu os olhos, e bocejou. Não sabia exatamente por quanto tempo havia cochilado, mas deveria ser muito tarde. Se Lucius voltasse e a encontrasse ali com todas aquelas cartas era capaz de matá-la. Não seria uma má idéia, se seu filho não estivesse dormindo em um dos quartos. Draco precisava dela. Nem queria imaginar o que seria do menino se ela partisse.

Juntou todos os pergaminhos e os colocou dentro do livro. Murmurou o mesmo feitiço que usava para mantê-lo lacrado; aquele era um segredo que jamais poderia ser descoberto. O relacionamento entre James e ela ficaria somente em suas lembranças. Caminhou até as últimas estantes, e recolocou o livro na prateleira. Então, deixou a biblioteca e voltou para seu quarto.

Os primeiros raios de sol ainda não haviam aparecido, mas o dia já estava nascendo. Não queria nem imaginar onde Lucius estava. Na verdade, preferia que ele não mais voltasse. Imaginou a agitação e raiva dos outros comensais, e se perguntou como o filho de James pôde vencer o Lord das Trevas. Deu de ombros, e se deitou. A união entre Lucius e o Lord pouco lhe importava, embora jamais tivesse comentado sobre os comensais da morte com James.

O motivo que os aproximou pela primeira vez era totalmente esquecido nos seus momentos íntimos. De modo que quando entravam naquele chalé, só existiam eles. Tudo era irrelevante. Fechou os olhos, virando-se na cama. Desejou conseguir dormir, mas sua cabeça estava cheia de lembranças que insistiam em "atormentá-la". Suspirou frustrada, e desistiu de tentar evitar as recordações com James.

_- E agora? – ele quis saber.___

_- E agora o quê?___

_- O que pensa que vai fazer com todo esse chocolate? – Narcissa sorriu marotamente. ___

_- Não consegue adivinhar? – ela o provocou. Sentou ao lado dele, sobre o tapete perto do sofá. ___

_- Claro, mas penso que tanto chocolate vai dar-lhe uma terrível dor de barriga. ___

_- Eu pensei em dividir com você. Não quer? ___

_- Depende. Só se você me permitir uma maneira diferente de comer esse chocolate. – James sugeriu, com um sorriso nos lábios. ___

_Ela não pôde responder, porque o homem a beijou intensamente, enquanto suas mãos percorriam as costas dela. Retirou a blusa dela, e a deitou sobre o tapete, sem romper o contato visual. A loira sorria sensualmente, ao mesmo tempo em que bagunçava os cabelos dele. James piscou antes de pegar com uma colher, um pouco do chocolate derretido que havia na panela ao lado deles. ___

_Derramou o chocolate sobre os seios e abdome de Narcissa. E em seguida, com a boca, começou a retirar o chocolate, enquanto sugava a pele dela, provocando gemidos abafados na mulher. O contato da língua dele em sua pele, a enlouquecia, e a fazia ofegar. James repetiu aquela ação mais duas vezes, até que Narcissa decidira que chegara a sua vez. Levantou-se, e após retirar a blusa do homem, fez o mesmo que ele, derramando chocolate sobre sua pele. ___

_Com a boca, capturava o chocolate na pele dele, e vez ou outra distribuía leves mordidas em seu tórax. Ao mesmo tempo em que o beijava, as mãos dela acariciavam o membro enrijecido de James, fazendo-o gemeu. A loira pegou mais chocolate, e passou pelos lábios dele, e após um breve sorriso maroto, o beijou. Então, James inverteu as posições mais uma vez, e o chocolate foi completamente esquecido..._

Os dias que seguiram a morte dos Potter's não fora nada fácil para os comensais da morte. Lucius e outros estavam sendo investigados, mas Narcissa duvidava que ele fosse preso. Ainda era desconhecido o que realmente levou ao desaparecimento do Lord das Trevas; tudo que se sabia era que estava relacionado ao filho dos Potter's.

Terminou se prender os cabelos, e mirou seu reflexo no espelho mais uma vez. Não pudera ir ao enterro de James, mas finalmente iria até seu túmulo, para se despedir. Respirou fundo, e levantou. Entretanto, antes de sair chamou Dobby.

- Sim, senhora Malfoy? – o elfo fez uma reverência exagerada, após ajoelhar-se.

- Vou sair por algumas horas. Cuide de Draco. – ela ordenou.

- Dobby cuida do pequeno Draco sim, senhora...

- Ótimo. – Narcissa passou pelo elfo, e desceu as escadas da mansão. O céu estava escuro, provavelmente choveria. Contudo, ela não desistiria de visitar o sepulcro de James. Quando saiu das propriedades, desaparatou.

Narcissa aparatou na entrada do cemitério, no qual soubera que os Potter's foram enterrados. Respirou fundo, antes de finalmente entrar. Caminhou lentamente procurando o túmulo de James, encontrando-o alguns minutos depois. O ar pareceu insuficiente quando seu olhar encontrou a foto do moreno, e foi impossível evitar as lágrimas. Uma tristeza enorme se abateu sobre ela, como se só agora ela "aceitasse" a morte do homem.

Talvez, ela ainda estivesse esperando uma coruja dele marcando um novo encontro. Talvez ela ainda tivesse a esperança de esbarrar com ele e ter que se controlar para não beijá-lo. Talvez, ela simplesmente não quisesse acreditar que não teria mais o carinho e conforto que apenas James conseguia lhe proporcionar. Deu um pequeno sorriso triste, antes de colocar as rosas brancas sobre o túmulo dele.

- Oh, James... A tristeza que senti no dia em que ti vi casando é um nada perto da que sinto hoje... Acho que uma parte de mim morreu contigo, querido. – ela murmurou. Seu olhar, então, recaiu no túmulo ao lado, o de Lílian – E eu nunca senti tanta inveja de você como agora, Lílian... Sim, eu devo ser louca.

Narcissa deu um pequeno sorriso, e suspirou tristemente. A mulher ficou ali por mais algum tempo, até que começou a chover. Não demorou muito para ficar completamente encharcada. Não sentia vontade de ir embora, mas era necessário.

- Eu nunca te disse o quanto eu agradecia por te ter, mesmo que por breves momentos. A felicidade que você me proporcionou nesses anos jamais será esquecida ou superada. Porque eu sei que ninguém é capaz de me amar do jeito que você me amou...

FIM!!

N/A: Bom... Minha primeira, e provavelmente única James/Narcissa. D Ainda não saiu o resultado do chall, mas resolvi postar para vocês... Espero que curtam. Sei que não é um ship comum, mas eu achei bem interessante a combinação... xD heieheuihuiehuihe... Não ficou lá essas maravilhas, mas até que gostei de escrever a fic... Só o final que ficou podre ¬¬ para variar... ó o final que ficou podre ¬¬ para variar... Ahh... Agradeço a todos que deixaram comentário, espero que tenham curtido a fic; e sobrinha querida... Alguém havia sugerido isso, acho que minha beta, não lembro... Mas eu realmente não pensei em continuar a fic quando a fiz... xD Quem sabe um dia... Por enquanto, fica por conta de vocês pensar em quem é o pai do Draquito!! ; ) heiuheuiheuiheuieh... Pink má xD Agradeço desde já aqueles que lerem, comentarem e votarem em minha fic!! Obrigada!! PinkPotter : ) 


End file.
